He Needs Us
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Brought back to life by an unknown force Minato and Kushina tries to find Naruto to bring their broken family together but the question is does Naruto want them in his life or has years of being alone left a dark mark on their son? Minato X Kushina
1. Chapter 1

**He Needs Us**

**I don't own the Naruto series but I do own the plot of the story and any OC that might appear in this story.**

**Chapter I-Back from Death Part I**

**Twelve Years Ago that Night: Konoha Forest**

Minato Namikaze a.k.a the Fourth Hokage was battling the Kyuubi shortly facing the unknown masked ninja. Who took the Kyuubi from Kushina Uzumaki Minato's lover as Kushina was greatly weaken due to having the Kyuubi ripped from her soul.

Kushina smiled happily even though she knew she was dying slowly. Seeing Minato frown with sorrow filling his eyes, Kushina to her lover "Minato don't look like that. Don't be sad I'm happy, with the life I lived with you. You love me and I love you and its Naruto's birthday."

Minato didn't want Kushina to die not like this. He wanted her to live to see the future together with her and with their son Naruto Uzumaki who was just born this night "Kushina, what about Naruto? He needs you. He needs us we're his parents." Minato told Kushina, as the beautiful red head woman just smiled at her lover.

"What our lives would be like together…if I lived. But I know I'm dying even you know that Minato. My only regret is I can't be there to see Naruto grow up. To see him become a handsome young man and becoming the next Hokage just like his father." Kushina chuckled but shortly cough up small amounts of blood from her mouth.

"Kushina!" Minato went to Kushina's side.

"Don't worry about me Minato. Keep Naruto safe." Kushina tried her best to toughen up.

Minato remain silence just for a moment until he spoke with a serious tone "Kushina…there's no need for you to die with the Kyuubi. With your remaining chakra I can make sure Naruto can get to see you again."

Kushina confuse "Minato what are you talking about?"

"I'll take the Kyuubi down with me. I will seal your remaining chakra inside Naruto. With a Hakke Fuin, since I'm not a host I can use Shiki-Fujin." Minato explained to Kushina.

Kushina gasp "But with that sealing you'll-"

Minato pause as he closed his eyes just for a moment "I know Kushina. I am willing to give my life to give you the chance to see Naruto again. For him to see the both of us I know Naruto's future won't be a happy one but he's a ninja like his parents. I believe Naruto will be able to handle it."

Kushina looked at her infant son "But Minato…Naruto he'll be look on as-"

"I am sure Sarutobi will look after him. Trust me Kushina, you'll just have to put a little fate into me, don't you believe in our son?" Kushina looked at Minato before returning her sights back to her son.

"I'll seal one half into Naruto and the other half into me. We won't get to see for a long time once he grown up. Just in case something happens if Naruto can't handle the Kyuubi's powers. I will make sure to put a safety seal as well. Kushina I promise you we will see Naruto again." Minato smile big at his beloved lover.

"Minato, this unfair to Naruto he'll lose both of us. Why are you sacrificing your life, just for me to see Naruto again? To balance between power of the Tailed Beast for our country, our village? I won't sacrifice Naruto for that!" Kushina yelled at Minato.

"Because Kushina abandoning one's country isn't worst as abandoning one's village but abandoning one's child your own is worst. Kushina your country was destroyed. You should understand what's best. You know the horrors of life for those without a country. Beside we are a family." Minato looked down at Kushina as Kushina curse underneath her breath.

Kushina still didn't want to go through this "And beside even if I lived. I could never be completed without you. Kushina you made me who I am today. You became the mother of my child, you became my best friend my wife hell even my teacher when it came to sealing jutsu." Minato chuckle as Kushina was completely shock to hear those words coming from Minato "Without you Kushina I'm nothing. I rather die with you then die alone without you at my side. I know Naruto will understand this one day when he finds the special girl in his life."

"Beside I can't give the kind of love a father can give to his son, that's your job Kushina a mother's role. I'm not doing just for us I am doing this for Naruto's sake." Minato kissed Kushina's forehead as he handed over Naruto to Kushina.

"I am willing to die for Naruto. That's my role as being a father. I never knew who my father or mother was. But I know they left me here in Konoha for a reason. I don't want Naruto to know we abandon him because we never did." Minato smiled down at his infant son believing he holds the future of the world.

Kushina chuckle "An idiot but a brave idiot one of the reasons why I love you Minato. I want Naruto to be loved I want to give him all of our love. I don't want him to have to bear the burden alone. I won't die until…that happens until we filled him with love our love for him." Kushina cough up blood once more.

'_Kushina won't last long I have to hurry.'_ Minato thought to himself.

That night Minato and Kushina gave their lives sealing the Nine Tailed Fox into Naruto fusing it bounding it to Naruto's soul. Naruto was the host the prison vessel of the Kyuubi as his soul was the cage sealing the Kyuubi from the world forever.

**Twelve Years Later: Naruto's Apartment**

Young twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki, a boy who has been cursed by luck to be the host and jailer of the nine tailed fox the Kyuubi. As Naruto dreams in his sleep dreaming of things, things he wish he would and what he long for in his life.

A place he can call home a place where he open the door he'll find his parents right there waiting for him to come home.

"Come on Naruto let go kiddo." The voice of his father reached out to him.

"Come on Naruto don't be late, we're almost there. Let go gets some ramen." The voice of his mother also reached out to him.

He couldn't see their faces only could hear their voice. He ran and ran toward their voices hoping to finally see their face, hoping to see them to be with them to be the family he desire in his heart. Naruto could see a younger version of himself running past him to join the hands of his parents as they walked off happily.

Naruto fell down to his knees as he held his head "Why…why did they leave me?"

"**Sad isn't it?"** a voice spoke from behind. Naruto looked back to see a black figure standing right behind him with a large frown on his face.

Naruto wonder who this man was and why was he here? **"Never to seen the face of your parents' wishes you would know at least one thing about them. Knowing nothing truly is a painful thing to deal with later in life."**

"Who are you?"

"**Name not important but it is a pleasure to meet you."**

"How do you know me?"

The black figure chuckled **"That not important. What is important why hasn't your parents ever thought of meeting you. Did they truly love you to leave you behind? Or did they hate you for what the Fourth Hokage did to you?"**

Naruto remain silence as the black figure spoke once more **"Ever thought the Kyuubi killed them? Or they didn't care about you? The possibly are endless reasons become nothing, and nothing become lies."**

Naruto turned away from the black **figure "Come on Naruto, I am sure even had some hatred for your-"**

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted at the black figure as the figure just grew a large grin.

"**Fine have it your way I'm just trying to help fine be that way."** The black figure vanishes into nothing, leaving Naruto alone within his dreams.

"Why…why did they do this to me? Who are you and why did do this? Mom, Dad." Naruto kneel down bringing his knees to his chest as he hugged them. Alone even in his dreams even here he cannot get what he desire the most the parents who left him alone in the world.

Unknowing to Naruto a giant pair of red eyes watched him from above. Unknowing to Naruto he was surrounded by red energy as Naruto closed his eyes.

'_I wish I could see them, I wish I could meet my parents.'_

**The Next Day:**

It's been about five days since Team Seven's Mission in Wave. Helping and freeing the people of Waves from Gato and his men, gaining new allies Zabuza the Demon of the Mist and Zabuza's sidekick or tool Haku they gave their lives during that mission.

But it was Naruto who really saved the day his words were cut deeper than any blade in Zabuza's heart. Zabuza told Naruto never let himself fall into becoming a tool as ninjas are weapons, tools to be use but Zabuza something special within Naruto.

Naruto hoped one day he could find out what so special about himself?

Alone in his apartment Naruto woken by the sound of his clock going off as Naruto rose up with a blank stare in his eyes. He got out of bed getting dressed for today's mission which usually was now D to C ranks missions.

Team Seven was taking it pretty easy since the mission in Waves. Naruto slowly gain Sasuke's and Sakura's trust bit by bit gaining their respect as well. Naruto knew if he won their respect he would win their friendship and that was his main goal winning a real friend someone he could depend on someone he could count on.

Naruto was fully dressed before he opened the front door of his apartment. Naruto closed his eyes for three seconds as he reopened them as his facial exercise suddenly changed to a happy face exercise as Naruto suddenly chuckle while grinning.

"It's time to start today adventure." He spoke to himself as he left his apartment.

**Hidden Konoha Forest:**

Many ninjas lost their lives during that one night long ago. This part of the forest of Konoha in the Hidden Forest of Konoha was the silence forest in all of the Land of Fire.

The sound of someone moaning was heard. The person was in the hidden forest alone as the person open their eyes to see the sky as a bird was spotted in the air. The person rose up from the ground. The person looked around the area to see an empty forest.

"Where am I?" The person spoke but suddenly gasp when the person themselves spoke.

"My…my voice it's…different. I sound so young."

"Minato is that you?" A familiar voice spoke as Minato looked to his right to see Kushina getting up from the ground to see Minato. Minato and Kushina's eyes widen in surprise upon what they saw.

Minato and Kushina looked at themselves only find themselves no longer in their adult forms but rather their younger self at the age of twelve. The couple was truly confused on what was going on. Kushina looked around the area with a worry look.

"Where is he? Where is he?" Kushina spoke to her. Minato rest his right hand on Kushina's left shoulder. Kushina looked back at Minato who told her to calm down.

"Kushina calm down, I'm not sure what's going on but…I am sure Naruto is safe. Let's go to the village let's see what has happen and how we can fix this…age problem." Kushina nod her as both her and Minato dash off through the Hidden Forest hoping to find some answers in Konoha.

"Minato how is it possible? You said if Naruto ever had a problem controlling the Kyuubi we'll see him again. Is it time to see him or…oh no what he's." Minato stopped Kushina from worrying about the worst thing that could have brought them here.

"Kushina don't think like that. I am sure Naruto is fully control of the Kyuubi. Maybe the sealing wore off or there's something that cause us to become alive and brought back our youth as well. I am sure Naruto is safe."

**Elsewhere with Naruto:**

Sakura Haruno sighed at once again Naruto and Sasuke were at each other's throat.

"I'm stronger and smarter then you. It's a well know fact." Sasuke said right in Naruto's face while the two a staring contest until Naruto broke it as he yelled at the Uchiha.

"Oh yeah well who ask you Sasuke!" Naruto yelled

"Whatever loser," Sasuke said

"Look you guys can tear each other apart later. Remember today is the beginning of the Chunin Exams. So be on your best behavior." Kakashi vanish in a proof of smoke as Sasuke and Naruto stared at one another until Sakura spoke.

"Alright you two, you hear Kakashi-sensei." The two rivals looked away while Sakura sweatdrop but smiled to seeing they were listening to her.

Naruto heard a familiar voice called his name as he turned to see Konohamaru and his friends had arrival to meet up with Naruto.

"Boss what wrong you ok?" Konohamaru asked Naruto.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Naruto chuckle

"Hey boss you said you can play ninja with us." Konohamaru grabbed Naruto's right pulling Naruto to leave with his friends.

"A ninja playing ninja that is so twisted." Sakura said while walking over to them staring at Naruto.

'_She staring right at me I'm turning red!' _Naruto blush while laughing.

'_The way she's looking at him…yes that it!' _Konohamaru though.

"Hey Boss is this girl your girlfriend!" Konohamaru grin at Naruto.

"Huh!" Naruto looked confuse.

'_Say what!'_ Sakura thought.

"Well you can tell she's crazy about me." Naruto joked as he laughed.

"WRONG!" Sakura punched Naruto sending the boy flying to a wooden franc while Konohamaru and his friends were in deep to see their boss got his ass handed to a girl.

"What kind of girlfriend are you!" Konohamaru yelled while watching his friend keep on Naruto, Konohamaru yelled out "Your witch and you super ugly too!"

Sakura grew a vein on her head while cracking her knuckles as Konohamaru sweat drop. Few moments later both Naruto and Konohamaru had large bumps on their heads.

"I don't think she's human did you see how wide her forehead is!" And thru began hell for Konohamaru and his friend along with Naruto Sakura chase down Naruto and his friends.

Konohamaru suddenly bump into a Sand ninja wearing an all black outfit with a large wrap bandages on his back, the Sand Ninja grabbed Konohamaru by the neck of his shirt and raise him up high in the air "You think it funny huh brat?"

"Kankuro put him down or you'll pay for later." Spoke the blonde four pony tail hair girl.

"Come we're alone no one will know heh." Kankuro said while smiling.

"Hey put my friend down or else!" Naruto ran toward Kankuro, but Kankuro use his puppet act to make Naruto fall down on his back "What the hell was that!"

"More Genin man your village is full of weak punks!" Kankuro chuckle

Before Kankuro was about to teach Konohamaru a lesson someone toss a rock at which turn out be Sasuke Uchiha to save the day "Hey let the kid go or else." Sasuke said

"Oh Sasuke you're here!" Sakura said with eye of heart for him leaving Naruto in the dusk.

"All talk and no show just what you leaf ninja are all about." Kankuro said as he was about to use his puppet weapon crow.

"That's enough Kankuro your making yourself looked like a fool." The voice spoke as everyone turned their attention to the tree to see a young boy with short red hair with sea green eyes with a red tattoo on the right side of his head.

"R-right sorry about that Gaara I was just playing around." Kankuro lower his head trying to look at his little brother in the eye.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara vanish from hanging from the tree down to ground "Come on lets go, I didn't come here to play around."

"Hey wait!" Sasuke said "Hey I'm talking to you!"As the three sand ninjas stopped to look back at Sasuke.

Temari turn around while smiling "Oh you mean me?"

"No, the one with the red hair who are you?" Sasuke said.

Gaara spoke to Sasuke while glaring at the Uchiha "My name is Gaara of the Sand. I like to your name too."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke smirk

"I'll remember that name." Gaara nodded

"Hey wanna know who I am? I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said while smiling happily.

"I couldn't care less who you are." Naruto sweat drop as Gaara walked off as Gaara's words were hurtful. Naruto frowned for a moment he shook his head.

Sasuke sighed "Hey Naruto-" before Sasuke could finish the rest of what he was about to say. Naruto was gone leaving Konohamaru and his friends along with Sakura. Sasuke looked around a bit surprise to see how fast Naruto was out of his sight.

**Elsewhere with Minato and Kushina: Konoha front gates**

The gates of Konoha were open wide as people both new and old entered the village hidden in the leaves. As Minato and Kushina blend right in with the large crowd of people as nobody notice or says anything to Minato or Kushina at all.

"Hey Minato take a look at that!" Kushina point at the Head Statue of Hokage Mountain as both Minato and Kushina were surprise when they saw Minato's face was on the Mountain right next to Sarutobi face statue.

"Looks like Sarutobi added your face…but." Kushina pause "It still doesn't answer us what going on."

"Kushina let's head on to see Sarutobi. Maybe he can help us." Kushina and Minato run through the crowd of people as Minato shoulder bump a young boy with spiky blonde hair wearing an orange jumpsuit. The young boy walked by as the shoulder bump didn't mind him at all. Minato didn't catch a good look off his face.

"Come on Minato!" Kushina called him out. Minato wonder who that boy he just bump into was?

Hoping Sarutobi can help Minato and Kushina how it is possible they are alive and so young and most important where is their son Naruto Uzumaki?

**End of Chapter I**

**Next Chapter-Chapter II-Back from Death part II**

**Hello ladies and gentlemen and boys and girls. Bunji here to bring out a special fic I always wanted to try, usually in fic Naruto is usually the one to go back in time to meet with his parents. So I thought what if I bring them to Naruto in early Genins years of Naruto in their child form rather than adult form.**

**As you know it the main pairing is**

**Minato X Kushina**

**For Naruto don't know who our little to be hook up so it can be any girl, be she red head or not.**

**Will Naruto welcome open arms to his parents or will he think Minato and Kushina are crazy because of their young forms or does Naruto think of Minato and Kushina as his parents at all?**

**You'll just have to wait and see how it will unfold everyone see ya in Chapter II!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Naruto series but I do own the plot of the story and any OC that might appear in this story.**

**Chapter II-Back from Death Part II**

Everyone was enjoying themselves partying with others or eating food or just enjoying the view of beauty this festival had. As for Naruto well for Naruto he was there sitting on the rooftop of his apartment having a nice view of everything.

This was the first time to see the festival so filled with life the festival in the past Chunin exams were never this life. Naruto decide to go to the school it would be the best place for Naruto to be himself. As for now all he wishes is to be alone.

**The School Grounds:**

Naruto sat on the swing there alone underneath the tree. Naruto had a blank look on his face. Focus on what happen today so far with. Naruto remember those words that bother him greatly today.

_"My name is Gaara of the Sand. I like to know your name too."_

_"Sasuke Uchiha." _

_"I'll remember that name." _

_"Hey wanna know who I am? I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" _

_"I couldn't care less who you are." _

"Why does everyone focus on Sasuke the most? He's not perfect, like me even he had his screws up. Why does everyone see him as the star? I'm strong too." Naruto spoke to himself, Naruto wish there was someone who doesn't look down on him like he's nothing.

"One day I'll make it big, everyone will stop looking down on me." Naruto smiled for a moment before returning his frown.

"One day…"

**Elsewhere: **

Hiruzen Sarutobi. The third Hokage was standing there alone in front of the Large Gem stone. That had the names of every Konoha ninja who died in the Great War and the night of the Kyuubi attack.

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled as he spoke "Naruto has grown quite a troublesome but brave young man. He is truly like his parents. I believe he will pass the Chunin Exams only if he can keep himself out of trouble long enough." Sarutobi laughed.

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki names were written among the listened dead "If you were here to see him now, I believe you would be proud of your son. "

"Really tell us how is our son Sarutobi-san?" Sarutobi's eyes widen in shock as he turned around to see two young children three feet away from him. Sarutobi saw the two children and saw how they reminded him of Minato and Kushina when they were Genins.

"Now what are you two doing here? Festival is where you should be." Sarutobi smiled at the two children. The two children looked at one another before smiling at Sarutobi for a moment.

"Sarutobi where's Naruto?" the boy looked like Minato asked.

Suddenly Sarutobi grew a familiar feeling coming from the two children.

"Sarutobi-san we know you know where Naruto is please tells us." The young Kushina look alike asked.

Sarutobi shook his head "It can't…be…Minato, Kushina. Is that you?"

Minato nod his head "Is it us Sarutobi-san, please calm down the last thing we need is you having a heart attack." Sarutobi closed his eyes calming himself down.

Sarutobi sigh while opening his eyes "How is it possible? Your souls were sealed away were they not?" Kushina and Minato nodded their heads.

"Sarutobi even we aren't sure how it's possible for us to be even here." Kushina spoke as Sarutobi could indeed see that the young couple was telling the truth.

"How do I know it's the real you?" Sarutobi spoke as he quickly grew worry this might be a trick by one of Konoha's enemies villages.

"Sarutobi, tell us who else would know that I was given the Kyuubi. No one else knew this but Mito-sama, you and the elders, Tsunade-sama and Minato-kun." Kushina easily defend herself and Minato proving them were real.

Sarutobi sighed as facepalm "How is it possible you are here and let alone in your child forms? Tell me did you do anything before you died?"

Minato thought back to that night "Yes…I place a safety seal within Naruto if he so ever reached passed the limit of Eighth tails of the Kyuubi's power. I would appear to help Naruto."

Sarutobi rubbed his bead "Naruto has never awake the Kyuubi power. I watched him for twelve years he never used that power. But Kakashi did report he saw felt a foul chakra during their mission in land of waves."

"Sarutobi tells take us to Naruto." Kushina begged. Sarutobi saw it in Minato's and Kushina's eyes they truly wanted to see their beloved son Naruto.

"I'm afraid that cannot happen." Sarutobi's words sadden the young couple.

"And why not1?" Kushina yelled.

"Kushina calm down. Sarutobi I know what you're thinking. We have been dead for twelve years. Think how Naruto would react to see us especially in this form. Am I right Sarutobi-san?" Kushina quickly frown as Minato shares his wife's pain.

"Yes Minato you are correct. Give Naruto time and space, you can see him but do NOT tell him who you are. Naruto believes his parents gave up on him. I told him the last name of your family Kushina. I know you don't see it my way yet. But trust me it is best Naruto doesn't know who you are. So try your best to keep who you truly are a secret." Out of the three Kushina was the one who's heart was hurt the most. She was his mother, she want to tell him who she is and wanted her son in her…second life.

"This is not going to be easy." Kushina said with frown as Sarutobi nodded his head.

"But that doesn't mean you can't get to know your son. Kushina, Minato for now only I know who you are. I will place you under new Identity. Minato you will be given the name Musashi, Kushina you will be given the name Saki." Kushina and Minato agreed to these names.

"Sarutobi tell us what has happen while we were away?" Minato asked as the old Hokage sighed with a sad look on his face.

"Much has happen, Minato much has happen you need to sit down it's not going to be an easy one to tell you both." Sarutobi told the young couple what has happen while they were dead. Explaining how the village became different, the Uchiha clan end, the hidden Cloud plan to kidnap one of the main brunch Hyuga's children and much more.

"No, that can't be Little Itachi did all of that." Kushina frowned she couldn't believe Itachi was able to do such unspeakable thing.

Sarutobi nodded his head agreeing with Kushina "He left only one alive his little brother Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke is on the same team as Naruto. Although they really don't get along well I can see Naruto is trying his best to surpass Sasuke in every way. He believes it can be one of the ways everyone will stop looking down on him."

"What about Naruto?" Minato grew a small smile as Kushina wanted to know more about their son.

"You'll just have to see for yourselves. He should be at his apartment or at the school as tomorrow the first exams begins." Minato and Kushina followed Sarutobi they're wish to see their son is what they desire.

**School Grounds:**

The three arrive at the school grounds to see nobody was there. Sarutobi saw the swings were moving only a little before it stopped. Sarutobi frowned "He's not here. He'll be here tomorrow. Kushina, Minato come with me. The day is over you can stay over my place. I will give you two a place to live tomorrow."

**The Next Day: That morning**

**Ichiraku Ramen:**

Naruto went to his favorite place to eat in all of Konoha Ichiraku ramen. It was nine o'clock in the morning. Teuchi was fixing one of his best Ramen.

"So Naruto I heard you and your friends made it to the Chunin Exams huh?" Teuchi said while cooking.

Naruto chuckle "Yeah, Sakura-chan, me and Sasuke made it. This is my first time so I don't really know what we can come across though."

"Well Naruto I wish you good luck. Hey how about this. This one is on the house for my number one customer?" Teuchi placed out a fresh cooked bowl of Ramen.

"Huh really Teuchi-san, this one is on the house?" Naruto asked as Teuchi nodded.

"Of course it's been twenty-three years since the Ichiraku ramen was made. Never in my life have I met anyone like you who love Ramen like you Naruto." Teuchi laughed while Naruto grinned with delight.

But before Naruto could even eat the free Ramen Naruto heard a voice spoke that caught his attention.

"Come on Minato let's go there's a ramen stand and I'm hungry." Naruto heard a young girl's voice spoke.

"Alright you win Kushina." Naruto heard the voice of a young boy.

Naruto looked the other way when it came to other people eating at Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto usually tried his best not to get their attention. It always has been that way since.

"Well hello there. What will I order for you two?" Teuchi asked the two young children.

"I'll have the best Ramen you have." The long red haired girl said.

"And I'll have what she's having." The young spiky blonde hair boy said.

"Ah a lover of Ramen huh? Hey Naru-" before Teuchi got the chance to say Naruto's name. Naruto was gone and the bowl of Ramen was empty.

The young boy and girl looked to their right to see an empty seat "Where did he go? He must have been hungry?"

"Hey old man who are you talking to about?" The red hair girl asked Teuchi.

Teuchi rubbed the back of his head "My number one Ramen lover. Hmm I guess the Chunin Exams must have gotten him into the spirit? Ah I wish him good luck, that kid. Hope he passed. Naruto will need it."

Suddenly the two children's eyes widen in shock "Did you said Naruto?" Teuchi nodded.

The red hair girl grabbed the blonde boy by the neck of his shirt and shook him "We miss him again! He was right in front of US!"

"Calm down calm down Saki. We'll see him soon enough." The blonde hair boy smiled.

"You two know Naruto?" Teuchi asked.

"Well…kind of. We're looking for him. Name's Musashi and this beautiful girl here is my best friend and girlfriend Saki." Minato used both his and Kushina's fake names.

"If your friends with Naruto. I can tell ya where he's heading right now." Teuchi placed the two bowl of Ramen on the table in front of the two.

"Please tell us." Kushina said.

"Around this time he should be heading towards the school or at the training ground. Since today is Naruto's first Chunin Exams. He could be at either location." Once the information was given out too Minato and Kushina as Kushina grabbed her bowl of Ramen and ran off while Minato chase after Kushina.

"Hey Saki wait up!"

Teuchi chuckle "So Naruto is gaining some new friends? Good maybe that just the thing we needs beside Ramen."

**Training Grounds:**

Minato and Kushina arrived at the training ground only to discover nobody was there.

"He's not here." Minato said as Kushina bite her bottom lips.

Minato could tell Kushina grew furious by get missing second. Kushina felt Minato's right hand touched her left shoulder. Kushina knew she alone wasn't the only one in pain "Sorry," she told Minato.

"It's okay Kushina. But promise me you'll hold your motherly behavior when we met him."

"It's not going to be easy. He's my baby our baby and we missed twelve years of his life. Do you really think he'll forgive us?" Kushina asked Minato.

"I don't know Kushina. But even if he does hate us we'll be there for him whenever he needs us." Minato smiled as his wife as Kushina nodded.

**Elsewhere: Upper floor of the Ninja Alchemy **

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura enter the large classroom filled with different ninjas from each different village, Mist, Grass, Lighting, Suna, Sound, Rain, Rock, and others.

Shortly Naruto's team met up with other rookies of Konoha and thus becoming the nine rookies of Konoha. After a good old talk to talk with one another the nine rookies met a leaf ninja they never met before his name was Kabuto.

"So you rookies think you can past these exams?" Kabuto spoke to them "The exams aren't easy they're tough it might get you killed. But hey I took my exams seven times." Kabuto smiled friendly.

The three Sound Genins which were Dosu and Zaku, Kin overheard Kabuto spoke of the sound village not being well known and it was a small village, so Dosu and Zaku decide to give Kabuto a few lesson in respecting other's villages.

"Alright enough or do you want to be kicked out of the Exams before it even starts?" Everyone turned their attention to the group of Konoha Jounins and specialist.

"I'm Ibiki Morino and from this very moment the Chunin Exams begins. Now let the first exam begins the written exam!" Ibiki spoke.

There was a long silence as all didn't dare to speak. But suddenly Naruto's caught Ibiki's words.

"Did he…said…WRITTEN EXAM?" Naruto shouted.

"Yes I did now if you do not compete the ten questions written exam. You will fail along with your team mates. It's all or nothing. If you wish to leave please go right away the door is right there." Ibiki chuckled.

Naruto groaned _'Just great, I'm no good when it comes to written exams.'_

**Elsewhere with Minato and Kushina:**

"Damn the doors lock." Kushina kicked the front door of the school.

Minato sighed "It would seems we missed out by a sec. We can't do anything for the time being Kushina. You know it'll take three hours before the first exam is over."

Kushina snap her right fingers "They sure do make them longer each year does they?"

"You are you two late students?" A voice spoke from behind the two. Kushina and Minato turned around only to be shock to see was right behind them.

"Kakashi Hatake?" Minato said as he deeply surprise to see his only living student.

"Yes? That is my name. How do you know me?" Kakashi asked while staring at the young couple.

"You two looked very familiar." Kakashi said while Minato and Kushina sweatdrop hoping they didn't blow their cover yet.

"If you're trying to enter the Chunin Exams you're late. The exams have already begun. But you can take the makeup exams another time." Kakashi inform them.

"Actually we're just here…looking for someone." Kushina told Kakashi.

"Really?" Kakashi asked "Who are you looking for?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," They spoke at the same time.

"Well if you're in the same boat with Konohamaru. Sorry to say but Naruto is taking the exams." Kakashi let out a small sighed while Minato and Kushina looked at one another before they looked back at Kakashi.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"We're Naruto's new friends. We just met him the other day. We were hoping to get to know him more. Since you're his sensei could you tell us what you know about Naruto?" Kushina lied to gain Kakashi's trust and hoping it did the trick.

"We can't talk here. How about we go somewhere nice?" Minato and Kushina nodded as they follow Kakashi.

**At a Local Konoha Restaurant:**

Kakashi ordered a meal for the three of them, which give them enough time to chat.

"What is the first thing you wanna know about Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Does he have friends?" Kakashi raise his left eyebrow curious on Kushina's question.

"I mean does he have friends that he trusts?" Kushina quickly spoke up.

Kakashi lend back against while closing his right eye before he reopen it "To tell you the truth. That's what Naruto desires the most. A friend he can trust a person he can depend on. The friends Naruto have now. I wouldn't really call them friends more like people he know. So too answer your question no Naruto doesn't have friends. He did make one during our trip to waves but in the end he lost a friend after he made one."

Kakashi could see the look of pain and guilt in Minato's and Kushina's eyes "You…really wish to be his friends?"

"Huh?" Minato spoke.

"You really want to be his friends. I can see it in your eyes. Both of you remain me of two great people I used to know." Kakashi told him.

Kushina smiled a little "Who were they?"

"My sensei Minato Namikaze and his crazy but fun wife Kushina Uzumaki. I was only one of the few who knew he married lady Kushina. If only they were here to see Naruto now." Kakashi sighed with a disappointed look on his face.

Kakashi notice the words he just spoke "Oh crap." He said to himself.

"What's wrong?" Minato asked.

"I told you something none suppose to know." Kakashi slapped his forehead.

"About Minato and Kushina being Naruto's parents?" Kushina whispered as Kakashi nodded.

"We'll keep it a secret." Minato said as he and Kushina wink at one another while smiling.

"But I am sure they are proud of you for being there for Naruto." Kushina smiled.

Kakashi frown behind his mask "I don't think so."

"Why that?" Minato raise his right eyebrow as he asked.

Kakashi looked at the ceiling of the restaurant staring at the fan spinning above them "When my father killed himself when I was just a boy. After I lost Obito a close friend of mine and shortly after Rin I had no one else I was alone. I had no family. Minato was there he show me Jutsu taught me many things. I saw Minato as a father figure and Kushina as a mother figure. They were family to me. In a way I'm Naruto's big brother. But I was never there for him. I know no mission from the Hokage or any Black ops mission will be any excuse for them. I just wanted to say to them I'm sorry for not being there for Naruto."

Kakashi saw Minato and Kushina hands ball up into a fist but Kushina's fist tighten the most. Kakashi started to wonder who these two children was?

**Elsewhere with Naruto:**

The first exams were over and everyone was send home. Team Seven had survived the first half of the exams.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Naruto waved goodbye to Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto smiled as he waved goodbye to his team mates. Once they were out of sight. Naruto's smile faded into a frowning smile.

"Man today was crazy especially with that lady crashing through the window." Naruto sweatdrop as he remembers the crazy Jounin specialist Anko Mitarashi.

"Well tomorrow begins the second half of the Exams. I can't wait." Naruto walked off smiling happiest.

While walking down to his apartment Naruto went by a Restaurant. While walking Naruto stopped when he peeked to see Kakashi was talking with two people he wasn't sure who they were but decide to leave it to Kakashi's business.

"Tomorrow is another day." Naruto chuckled.

**End of Chapter I**

**Next Chapter-Back from Death Part III-**

**Well everyone, it would seems Kushina and Minato have met Sarutobi and Kakashi. Going under new names to hide who they really are. And once again Naruto just passed them, how long will it last? One more chapter or two more who knows?-chuckle-**

**As I said before**

**Main Pairing-Minato X Kushina**

**NarutoX?-As I said before not really sure who Naruto gonna be paired with? Might be Hinata or Tayuya or Yakumo Kurama or Isaribi or any filler girl**

**Well that's all for now everyone see ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Naruto series but I do own the plot of the story and any OC that might appear in this story.**

**Chapter III-Back from Death Part III**

**Training Ground 44 aka The Forest of Death a day later:**

"Alright listen up everyone. You each will be given a number that number is the gate you will report to that gate in ten minutes. Each of you has been given a different scroll a scroll of Earth or scroll of Heaven. Your mission to reach the tower in the heart of the forest of death with both scrolls if you hadn't figure out how you will get both scrolls tsk good luck." Anko Mitarashi explained the test of the second half of the Chunin exams.

"I have one word of advice to you all…just don't die." Anko smiled at everyone "And have a wonderful time."

'_I hope these little brats won't get eaten up too quickly by this. It would be ashamed to not see them make it to the finals.' _Anko thought to herself.

**Team Guy:**

"Yes this will prove how powerful we are." Rock Lee said while Tenten chuckle while she too was happy about this, while Neji had his eyes close but had a smile on his face

"Fate will show us our path." He said.

**Team Suna:**

"Alright this is going to be easy as pie." Kankuro spoke while his big sister Temari was just smirking while Gaara had a serious look in his eyes he was ready for anything.

**Team Ten:**

"This is gonna be troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh but soon smirk

"Hey let's go at Naruto's team." Chouji said while checking his equipment while Ino agreed with Chouji's idea.

"Good plan Chouji they should be easy as cake." Ino said.

"Cake oh I could go some right now." Chouji drooled.

**Team Dosu:**

"Remember our mission." said Dosu while Kin and Zaku only chuckle with smirks on their faces.

'_Lord Orochimaru will be watching us.'_ Dosu thought to himself.

**Team Grass:**

"It's been a very long time I felt this…feeling." said the Grass ninja leader, while the leader licked his lips with delight "Remember who we're going after."

"The little ones should be fun." said the second Grass ninjas.

The third Grass ninja chuckle "Right nothing to worry about."

**With Team Seven:**

"Alright time to get serious!" Naruto punched the air about seven times "I'm ready to take it on ya know!"

While Naruto was smirking, Sakura smiled _**'Yeah that's right!'**_ Inner Sakura spoke.

While Sasuke just looked serious with a cold look in his eyes.

Just as everyone was about to be go to their gates, Kakashi arrive with the Third Hokage and two young Genins. Everyone wonder why the Third Hokage was here along with Kakashi Hatake and the two new Genins.

Anko had a cocky friendly smirk on her face "Hatake what brings you here? Your students are about to go through the Forest of Death."

"I know but the Third Hokage wanted to have new members come in my team before it starts." Kakashi explain.

All eyes were on the two young Genins who stood beside Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi turn his attention to Team Seven "Everyone we have new members of the team joining us. This is Musashi Yayu and Saki Yulaw they shall be your new teammates the Third Hokage has given them permission to join."

Naruto looked at Musashi and Saki as Naruto notice they were staring at him like he was the center of attention. It made Naruto feel a bit unease but he couldn't shake the feeling of something about them that made him…sad.

Naruto looked away right after he turned away and spoke "Can't get this exam started? I was bad enough to have done that written exam. Hope this one isn't much of a pain ya know what I mean Kakashi Hatake?"

Kakashi chuckled "This time it won't be any exam Naruto. I wish you all good luck and Musashi, Saki helped Sakura whenever Naruto and Sasuke ever start fighting. This is team work remember."

Team Seven members nodded "Yes Kakashi-Sensei."

Everyone was staring at the new members of Team Seven bit odd that a three cell team was now a five member team. But surely with the Third Hokage's permission the permission must have been serious or important.

Unaware to all the Genins the Musashi and Saki were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the parents of Naruto Uzumaki.

"So this is Naruto Uzumaki?" Minato spoke with a friendly smile.

Naruto raise his left eyebrow "How do you know me?"

"Sarutobi-san told us all about you ya know." Kushina grinned.

'_Ya know? Why is she…never mind,'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke looked at Minato and Kushina "What is your reason for joining our group? You don't look strong." Minato notice the cold stare from the young Uchiha.

"Third Hokage requested it beside we just became Genins like you. There were no teams for us so he decided to give us to you." Minato explain to Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto though half of it was a lie.

Naruto sigh "Wish he told us sooner. Guess he wanted to surprise us huh?"

Minato and Kushina chuckle together "Guess so." They said.

Naruto looked for a second before looking away '_Why do I feel so uneasy with them around me?' _

After a few minutes of waiting the gates opened wide each of the selected teams dashed through the open gates into the forest.

**Inside the Forest of Death:**

**Team Eight's Location:**

"Listen up everyone. Now is a good time to step up the traps. Shino we need your little friends to give ya a hand." Kiba smirk as he'd chuckle.

Shino nod "Don't worry I got all under control. You just make sure nobody gets the jump on us."

"Shino no need to that where Hinata comes in. my nose and her eyes we'll make sure nobody gets the jump on us." Kiba looked at Hinata as the two smiled at their bug user teammate.

**Team Ten's Location:**

"Chouji do you really have to take a lunch break now?" Ino asked Chouji while the young big Genin was sitting down on the ground eating a bag of chips.

Shikamaru sighed "Ino's right Chouji we're going to be here for about three days remember let go and find our earth scroll."

"Alright then we can eat." Chouji chuckle as the team left the group.

**Team Seven's Location:**

"Hey, Naruto can ya get out the map of this place?" Minato asked.

Naruto nod and took out a map that everyone of each team was given. Everyone stared at the map for about few seconds as Kushina pointed out "Ok we started at Gate Seven and we are here at the blue river and if we go farer we should arrive at the Green Hill."

"What about we go to east from the river and head towards the east hills. That should be a better chance of catching the scroll we need." Sasuke said.

Minato and Kushina looked at one another before they looked back at the three "You sure? This path seems more like a less difficult one. Best know your way rather get lost to your way." Minato said.

"Trust me," Sasuke smirk.

"By the way who is the leader of this team?" Minato asked.

"I am." Sasuke said.

"Yeah right," Naruto laugh.

Sasuke snap a glare "Naruto you're an idiot. You half of the time goes rushing in without thinking. I usually am the one to save you."

Sasuke was half right he did save him and Sakura few times during their missions "But I…" Naruto growl for a second as he sigh in defeat "Fine whatever, let see what the Uchiha can do as leader."

"Naruto," Sakura spoke as Naruto walked off.

"I'll be back gonna take a piss." He said.

"Don't worry about him he'll get over it." Sasuke told Sakura.

"Do you two always fight like this?" Minato asked.

"From time to time Naruto is such a loser, he doesn't think especially during the mission. I usually am the one to save his ass. But in the end it's always him to saves the day." Sasuke smirk.

'_Now I see why Kakashi said that. This can get real ugly.'_ Kushina thought.

Naruto return from his bathroom break "Hey guy I'm back." Naruto said happily.

As Naruto walked toward the group, only Kushina, Sasuke and Minato notice there was something different about Naruto. Naruto's ninja gear was on the left side rather the right side.

"Come on guy let's go get that Earth Scroll." Naruto grinned.

Suddenly Sasuke throw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto quickly dodged it "Whoa Sasuke what the hell?"

"You're not Naruto. Your transform is good but not perfect Naruto's right handed plus we have a Earth Scroll." Sasuke told the fake Naruto.

The fake Naruto smirk as he dispels his transformation Jutsu showing he was really a Ninja from the village hidden in the Rain.

"Where is the real Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Out of the picture," The Rain Ninja spoke.

Suddenly a kunai flew right pass the Rain Ninja's right side of his neck missing his neck by an inch. All looked to see who toss that kunai. Surprise it was Minato who threw the kunai.

"Nice one Musashi." Sasuke told Minato.

"I missed." Minato said as Minato's eyes looked cold and serious.

'_Whoa I didn't even see he throw it. I'll have to be carefully of that one.'_ The Rain Ninja thought.

"Where is Naruto?" Minato asked.

"I'm not telling ya that rookie was easy to get the drop on." The Rain Ninja Laughed.

"We'll ask you again where is Naruto Uzumaki?" Kushina spoke this time. Her eyes had angry glare within them. Sakura and Sasuke grew curious why they was more focus on Naruto rather than getting the scroll and worry about Naruto after.

"Oh what ya gonna do? A group of rookie Genins against someone who fought many ninjas higher than your level?" The Rain Ninja told the group.

"What level have you faced?" Minato asked.

"Chunin and took on few Jounin." He said.

"Only a few huh?" Kushina suddenly chuckle.

"What so funny you red headed freak." Suddenly Kushina's right eye gave a twitch as Minato sweatdrop as he knows how Kushina can be especially when someone talks badly about her and her hair.

Kushina ran towards the Rain Ninja as the ninja dodge Kushina's right fist but forgot about her left fist. When Kushina's left fist clash with his face Kushina perform a four hit combo of her right fist follow by a quick back flip kick and end it with powerful axe-kick to his head.

Sakura and Sasuke was amaze by Kushina's hand to hand combo skill. When the Rain Ninja fell down to the floor he suddenly turned into water.

"A water clone?" Kushina bite her bottom lip as she looked around wondering where the real one is. Suddenly Kushina heard the sound of someone making a strange noise. She walked over to a large tree to see a tied up Naruto.

The group joined Kushina as she freed Naruto.

"Thanks Saki that guy jumped me I was taking a leak. Talk about a low blow." Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke sigh "Why a go Naruto. But least the faker was less skill you already are."

"Fuck you Sasuke." Naruto glare at the Uchiha.

"Watch your mouth!" Kushina hit Naruto on the head.

"Ouch what was that for Saki?" Naruto looked at Kushina.

'_Kushina don't blow it.'_ Minato thought to himself.

"A young man should not curse in front of young ladies ya know." Kushina told Naruto.

Minato sigh in relief _'That was close.'_

_'That's…strange what she thinks she is my mother?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Minato looked up at the sky seeing the afternoon will pass soon "Come on can't waste time."

"Hold it right there!" A voice spoke, everyone looked back to see Naruto. Suddenly everyone looked back at the Naruto that was with them.

"Guy it's me Naruto." Naruto said.

"No that's a faker I'm the real Naruto." The other Naruto spoke.

"Lair I know the real Naruto is ME!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto toss a kunai at the other Naruto as the other Naruto dodged the Kunai like he would.

"He dodges just like Naruto." Sakura said.

"There one Jutsu the real Naruto Uzumaki would use and it would be this SEXY-" before Naruto got a chance to say it and right away Sakura point at Naruto.

"The real Naruto would know that perverted Jutsu." Sakura with a small blush of embarrasses as she remembers the first time he did the Sexy-Jutsu in class.

The other Naruto suddenly grew a wicked grin "Stone Earth Wall Jutsu." He said as suddenly the ground shook as giant stone wall came up from the ground slips up Minato and Kushina Naruto from Sasuke and Sakura from there.

Naruto looked back to see the other Naruto disappear "Damn they wanted us to be apart."

"Sakura, Sasuke looks like the wall is about hundred in both height and size." Minato told them.

"Is there any way we can meet up?" Naruto asked them.

Sasuke looked around the giant earth stone wall "No I can't see anything that gets you across the wall. Naruto let's meet up at the east hill."

"Alright Sasuke but look after Sakura keep her safe will ya?" He yelled.

"Don't worry we'll be just fine Naruto." Sakura said after Naruto heard her giggle.

"Kushina would be a perfect moment to get to know Naruto better." Minato whispered to Kushina as the beautiful red head nod.

"Naruto let's go we can't do anything here." Kushina told him.

Naruto nodded "Right."

Naruto, Minato and Kushina travel together through the Forest of Death together. While traveling with his new teammates Naruto spoke up.

"Musashi, Saki can I ask you guys a question?" He asked them.

"Sure Naruto what is it?" Kushina said. Kushina smiled as she and Minato listen to what Naruto had to say.

"Who are you really?" He asked.

Minato and Kushina hoped Naruto didn't catch on "What ya mean by that?"

"I live in Konoha for a very long time. I've never seen you ever. And you suddenly show up?" He said.

Minato suddenly grew a friendly smirk "Well me and Saki not really born from Konoha but we're…from another village. Our home was destroyed and we had nowhere else to go so…we came to Konoha hope to find a new home."

Naruto look bit shock to hear this as he suddenly frown as he felt bad for judging them "I'm sorry to hear that and I'm sorry if I misjudge you. It's bit hard for me to trust people. Well the one I can really trust."

"What about Sasuke and Sakura they're your friends aren't that?" Minato asked Naruto.

Kushina notice Naruto's hands balled up into fist "I wish they really were my friends. They're just my teammates. Everyone doesn't take me seriously…" Naruto stopped and found himself nearly about to talk about his issue.

Naruto shook his head "Nothing, doesn't matter right now none of it does. Right now let's find a way to my team." Naruto dashed off ahead.

"We were so close. I got to know more." Minato spoke with a sadden frown. Minato closed his eyes as he sigh, Kushina touched Minato's right shoulder getting his attention.

"Your right Minato, Naruto does need us more than he knows." Kushina's smile made Minato nodded as the parents of Naruto follow after their beloved son.

Naruto, Minato and Kushina finally got around the large earth stone wall as once they got around. The wall suddenly fell apart which made Minato worry the true point of that wall.

It was Dusk and there was no way they could travel through the night especially when they didn't know how many treat they would encounter especially at night.

"Naruto we stop here." Minato told him.

"But what about Sasuke and Sakura?" He asked.

"Their're ninjas just like us. They can handle themselves but we need to stop, eat and rest so we can find them tomorrow. I am sure they are doing the same thing." Kushina told Naruto. Naruto was hungry and he was bit tired from traveling all day.

"Saki would you mind placing a barrier so we won't have to worry too much?" Minato asked his wife.

Kushina nod her head and clap her hands together and place them on the ground as suddenly a large number of steel chains came out from Kushina's back as the chains lash out forming a giant barrier around twenty feet surrounding the area they were in.

Kushina was cooking dinner for the three of them. Again Kushina and Minato believe this time should be a good moment to get to know Naruto a little bit more.

"So Naruto," Minato spoke first as he got Naruto's attention "First time taking the Chunin exams huh? How do you feel about it?"

Naruto grew a small smile "I'm a bit nervous but aren't we all? Three days in this forest three days to get two scrolls and race to the tower. Sound easy but a ninja's task is never easy."

"Yeah your right I bet your family must be proud of you. You're a Genin and now doing the Chunin exams." Minato grinned.

Naruto's smile faded into a frown "Well…I don't have a family…at least that is what I've been told. I don't know if my mom and dad are even alive? If they are where are they? And why did they leave me? So many things I wanted to ask them…but…nothing never mind me. What about you two? You are really close I can tell."

Minato and Kushina looked at one another "We're lover." They told Naruto.

Naruto started to smile more "Lucky." He told them.

"And why you say that? You're a handsome young man." Kushina told Naruto. Naruto's smile grew bigger.

"I never thought of myself being a handsome guy. I never felt that way because I felt I never had the chance to…stand out. I never had any friends. Whenever I try the parents always tell them they can't play with me." Naruto sighed.

"Why that?" Minato asked.

"For the longest time I never knew why. I thought no one liked me and everyone hated me. Was I different did I do something to them no I was none of that. And yet they stared at me…with such…hatefully eyes. I'm so tired of it all." Naruto's eyes were filled with sorrow and loneliness.

Kushina wanted to comfort him right there. But she held her motherly behavior back. She so wanted to hug him, Kushina knew Minato was feeling the same. He was his father after all and sharing his pain and being there for him in his greatest hour of need.

"Naruto…what would you say if…you were met your parents would you be angry at them?" Minato asked his son.

Naruto closed his eyes as he slowly reopen them "I'm not sure. But I won't accept them right away. If they are alive…I really don't know what I would do. But if they're dead…well I can't do much about that can I? No matter what I do I know I'll be alone…nobody will take me seriously…nobody will be my friend and nobody will understand me…nobody…"

Naruto remembers the hurtful words when he was a child. The pain of loneiness he bare for nearly twelve years of his life.

"You're wrong!" Kushina suddenly shouted.

Naruto looked at Kushina as he saw a sadden look of anger in her eyes. Her eyes…were almost like his. Right there Naruto saw the same look of pain he had during his days of being lonely.

'_Kushina,'_ Minato frowned.

"Naruto don't think you're alone. Nobody is never alone don't think that your alone. Because you're not." Tears start running down Kushina's cheeks.

'_Why is she crying? Why is she crying for me? Does she…understand me? Did she went through the same thing?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Suddenly Naruto felt anger build up inside him as Naruto stood up "What do you know! Don't shed your tears for me! You don't know me! You don't know what is like to be look down upon as dead weight...no matter how hard I try!"

Naruto looked away as Kushina's eyes looked away as she knew she and Minato were the ones to blame.

"She's trying to help you Naruto. You can't feel sorry for yourself all the time." Minato told his son. Naruto glare at Minato for a second.

"Trying to help? The last person who tried to help me turned out to be a traitor to the leaf village. I can barely trust anyone who said they want to help me. I don't know who to trust or even know if they are worth my trust." The more he talked the more Naruto's anger rose.

Naruto smash his right fist into the ground "I train and train and train some more. But I always have been the one getting saved. I'm tired of it all. So sick of it! I want to be the hero the one who save the day. I want everyone to tell me 'Good job Naruto or way a go Naruto great work or even Naruto you're strong.' But nothing of it I was given. Everyone keep telling me try to be like Sasuke, Sasuke this and Sasuke that. Just because he's the last Uchiha make everyone focus on him. What about me? I'm an orphan too. I never knew my family from the start. I was born alone. I had no one waiting for me after class. No one to hold my hand when I'm scare or no one to hear my first word or see me take my first step."

Minato and Kushina continue listening to Naruto even though their hearts ache with pain. They listen to what their little boy had to say "So that why I try my best that's why I want to become Hokage so everyone will stop looking down on me and stop calling me dead last or a wannabe. I just want to make them all shut up. I'm so…tired of it all…so…tired."

A drop of tear hit the ground as those tears belong to Naruto.

"I'm…alone. I'm all alone and I'm gonna stay that way forever…I just know it. No matter what I do it won't change a damn thing." Naruto looked at Kushina and Minato who looked so sadden by this. Naruto notice they were listening to him they didn't bash on him or call him a crybaby they just listen to him.

"Aren't ya gonna call me a crybaby or say grow up?" He asked them.

"No Naruto I'm not. You are right Naruto. I don't know you. I wasn't there to share your pain. But I do know that no one deserve to be alone forever. So I want to get to know you. The real you Naruto I want to be your friend." Minato smiled.

"And so do I. Naruto-kun." Kushina grinned.

_'For a pair of young kids they sure acted like a married couple?'_ Naruto's frown faded away as Kushina gave Naruto a tight hug.

"We'll be your friend Naruto. I…understand you." Kushina told Naruto.

Minato place his left hand on Naruto's right shoulder "We both do, so Naruto share your pain with us. A real friend shares the good and bad. A real friend would everything he or she can to helped that friend. Friendship can grow into a powerful bond that can never be broken."

'_A powerful bond huh?'_

**Few minutes later:**

After enjoying Kushina's cooking Naruto fell asleep shortly after. Naruto rest his head on Kushina's lap as Minato sat beside Kushina. Kushina rest her head on Minato's right shoulder.

"Minato are we…bad parents?" Kushina asked her husband.

"I don't know. We were never there for him. We missed so much of his life and all for what?" Minato sigh with a sadden look in his eyes.

"You're not the only one to take the blame Minato. But look at our son our baby boy look how much he grown." Kushina smile at the sleeping Naruto.

"He has your looks." Minato smiled as he said.

"And he has your hair," Kushina added.

"You know we can't keep it from him forever. One day he will know." Kushina told Minato.

Minato looked at his sleeping son "I know and I'll be ready for that day. And take punches or yelling he'll give me as his father I'll accept taking his wrath."

Kushina glare at her husband "Don't be greedy Minato. We both did this to him we'll do this together as a family. Accept or not we are his parents. We weren't there for him twelve years ago but we're here for him now."

Minato kissed his beloved wife and said "Because I believe we're here because of our little Naruto." The couple watched their son sleep as he dream away the dream he so long for. The dream of being with his parents he so desire to meet.

**End of Chapter III**

**Next Chapter-IV-Back from Death part IV-Sealing the Seal**

**There chapter III everyone Minato and Kushina have joined Team Seven to get closer to their son. Having to listens a small piece of Naruto's pain. Will Naruto accept them or not when the time of telling the truth comes?**

**Not much to say this time everyone see ya next chapter!**


End file.
